


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－ZCN：贵重货物与狩猎晚餐

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Cute, M/M, Multi, Travel, protect prince is their new job
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 注：1.	两个世界融合。2.	扎克斯和爱丽丝都活着，扎克斯和克劳德一起开了万事屋和快递公司。3.	诺克提斯设定7岁。因为8岁发生事故后就性格有改变，因此换成了之前。所以还没遇到露娜，也没和格拉迪欧成为朋友，更不认识普隆普特，因此这里只提到伊格尼斯。4.	因为身为王子总会被暗杀或者拐走，所以这里就是外出时遭遇不测，委托给了万事屋的故事。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－ZCN：贵重货物与狩猎晚餐

巨大的迦楼罗挥舞着它粗大的长鼻子，嘶吼着向扎克斯冲过去。  
可是对面的人类不慌不忙，虽然立刻做出迎击的动作，不过脸上却精神奕奕，像是一位英俊潇洒等着秀一波的斗牛士。  
地面被震得轰隆隆的响，吼叫声也让空气里传来的波动落在耳朵边。不止一头，是好几头，迦楼罗群暴躁的去驱赶这些入侵者。  
可它们所对面的可不是普通的猎人，而是前任的神罗特种兵！可惜这种事野兽可不知道，只要扎克斯巧妙的在腾起沙尘的巨大身体中间穿梭，用他的破坏剑斩杀，其中某一只巨大的野兽就会成为今晚的盘中餐。  
“克劳德也不要偷懒哦，这些家伙脾气看起来很不好，”扎克斯一个空翻，让巨大的野兽扑了个空，而自己稳稳落地后则扛着大剑，朝自己的好友夸张的作出好心提醒。  
在他目光的对面，已经转而成为野兽目标的金发青年不满的撅起嘴，像个被戏弄的小孩子一样皱着眉头不服输的用口型自比了句“才没偷懒”，便将他的组合剑拆出最顺手的一把，以流畅的动作打断了最前方那头迦楼罗的牙。  
扎克斯吹了声口哨，克劳德却不怎么领情。

“加油！”  
突然一个稚嫩的声援透过笨重野兽们踩出的轰鸣后冒出来，细小得几乎快听不见，不过还是被两名战士捕捉到。  
那里是刚才被打飞的象牙落到的地方，沾满尘土的白色牙齿滚到了他俩停放在岩石旁的机车边，而这时候一个小脑袋正从车前轮后探出来。  
是个黑发蓝眼的小男孩，他蹲在车和岩石之间的阴影内，从杂草从后小心翼翼的跪着膝盖爬出来。一边躲避喧嚣的捕猎战场，一边捏着小拳头给他们助威，同时还不忘捡走刚才的象牙当作战利品。  
“没问题，王子殿下！”扎克斯自信满满的冲男孩比了一个大拇指，笑容闪耀得就和头顶的太阳一样，小孩子看了就绝对不会陷入恐慌。  
“今晚吃肉！”  
主要观众抵达现场，扎克斯牟足劲开始狩猎。与此同时他口中的王子殿下像是对他的保证充满信心与期待，鼓起勇气站起身，从机车座位后探出头，雪亮的大眼睛目不转睛的盯着现场观看。  
“喂，太危险了，”克劳德看起来没扎克斯那么好脾气，虽然他也不是要表现出烂脾气，不过面对男孩伸出来的小脑袋，他满心担忧对方会成为野兽的目标，所以立刻嘱咐对方躲起来。  
这次男孩虽然缩了缩脖子，可居然有扎克斯撑腰，他就有了一半围观特权。所以根本没听克劳德的话，皱起眉的小眉头正是无声的抗议，放低的目光仍然配合着露出的半个脑袋往外看。  
克劳德叹了口气，刚打算继续说点什么吓唬吓唬他时，听不懂人话的巨大野兽已经摆动起有力的鼻子冲了过来。  
一口气三个一排，如同一堵墙壁。  
克劳德不得不专心应对野兽群的袭击，但也庆幸它们恼怒的对象是挥舞着武器砍杀他们的自己，而不是那边车后的小孩。

刀刃砍入迦楼罗厚重的皮肤层，血也跑了出来，愤怒和痛苦的嘶吼响彻天际。说实话现场看狩猎还有点残酷，男孩顿时害怕的不敢看，不知道何时缩回了阴影里。  
其他迦楼罗看到同类被攻击自然很生气，它们疯狂的四散开来，开始对着这两名具有攻击性又动作灵敏的小巧人类一顿乱撞。  
巨大身躯的野兽群横冲直撞，四散开来，从四面八方向他们两个人交错冲击，数量众多，还真是有点棘手。  
克劳德和扎克斯的目标其实只是一头而已，不过那只受伤的野兽已经被同伴保护起来，要去攻击锁定的那一头可不容易。  
扎克斯说了，不必要的屠杀就不去做，他们只是想自然取舍必要的份而已，因此并不打算夺取其他野兽的性命。  
此时他们发现，就在他们驱赶这些非目标野兽时，即将被屠宰的那头已经在伤口和恐慌下发狂。既然打不过人类，它就开始朝其他东西泄愤，干脆冲着这两个人骑来的铁家伙下手。  
于是眼看着他们最宝贝的摩托就被遭殃，两个人更多心思是在车后面躲着的那份“贵重货物”身上。  
“诺克特，躲开！”克劳德用巨大的剑背扇开一头体型中等的迦楼罗的脑袋，冲车后的孩子发出警告。  
“逃！”扎克斯一跃而起，踩上野兽厚毛的背部，腾空飞起，朝着发狂的生物挥下利刃。  
车子来不来得及已经不重要，但孩子一定要来的及救！  
好在他们也不需要太过担心，只见车后一丝星星点点的光辉亮起，拖出的银蓝色光点化作萤火虫飞走的轨迹，那还奔跑中留下的残影缓缓的定格在空气中，男孩他人已经跑去了好几步远。  
一，二，三．  
三个蓝光勾画的残影描绘着小男孩慌张逃跑的影子，就和一个奇怪的连环画一样有点可爱。当然可以看出来，他还不忘抱着他捡到的半颗象牙。  
总而言之，车子没遭殃，扎克斯的破坏剑插入野兽的脖子后，强行叫它拐了弯。  
而孩子也没事，他早就出现在了远处。不等其它野兽冲过来，就被一个箭步赶来的克劳德捞起，滑身到了更远的安全区，之前呆过的地方则被巨大野兽那笨重而刹不住车的蹄子碾过。

随着在扎克斯剑下，今日猎物的轰然倒地。其它野兽也失去了保护目标，掉头逃走，不再斗胆为同伴报仇。  
扎克斯拔出武器甩开血迹，从晚餐的庞大身子上一跃而下，走到了克劳德身旁。  
克劳德正盘坐在地上，怀里圈着年纪尚小的孩子。而他的另只手始终握着剑横在身前，为自己做了一个盾牌，把接住的“贵重品”保护起来。  
“你没事吧？”扎克斯把剑插到地上，双手撑着膝盖弯下腰，一副逗小孩子的模样观察缩在克劳德怀里的男孩，“刚才还真的有点刺激过头了。”  
男孩默默转过脸，露出的表情上还有那么点惊魂未定，不过他在努力保持冷静。尤其是当他看了看眼前的两个人都平安无事后，很明显放松下来，甚至歪过脑袋试图绕过扎克斯观察那只倒在地上一动不动的野兽。  
“晚饭得到了，”扎克斯看得出来男孩的好奇什么，于是自豪的冲他咧嘴一笑。接着他作出一副毕恭毕敬的姿势，伸出手做出邀请，“喜欢吃汉堡肉吗，诺克提斯王子？”  
顿时男孩子的脸上绽放出笑容，像是刚才发生的什么都不过是一场小小的噩梦，没什么能打败美味的晚餐。他点着头用力的应了声，便抓住扎克斯的手站了起来。  
而克劳德只能自己起身掸掉裤子后的灰，心知肚明自己下一个任务就是要去生火。

…

升起的篝火旁，树枝建议制作的烤肉架上搭着从猎物上削下来的肉片。  
“来，尝尝这个怎么样？”这样说着，扎克斯用巨大的用溪水清洗过的树叶片当作碟子，盛上肉片后随便撒了点他们为了远行任务而携带的简易调料粉，递给了诺克提斯。  
对，就是路西斯真正的王子。才七岁的他对于这种在野外随便席地而坐，捧着树叶手抓着吃饭的经历非常感兴趣，没有规矩可言，随心所欲。  
“就像是野餐，”小男孩天真的说。虽然是皇室，不过他倒是对吃的还没那么讲究，反正只要有趣就好，因此这顿没有蔬菜的晚餐他还挺喜欢的，唯一的遗憾就是暂时没有甜品。  
“虽然是只有肉的野餐，”克劳德在一旁兴致缺缺的搭腔，不过他已经习惯吃这种东西，因此咀嚼起来的样子就想是在吃塑料。  
然而诺克提斯把烤得滋滋作响的肉送进嘴里后，却反响不高，“不是很好吃…”  
“呜哇，犀利的评价，”面对王室小孩子的直白，扎克斯给出夸张的受伤表情，但是立刻又认真的思考起来，“要是真的能做点汉堡肉就好了。”  
虽然他之前询问了汉堡肉的事，可是这次他们是出来工作的，而不是野营的，所以厨具和烧烤台之类的全都没有，根本没有能力去烹饪高级食物。这点诺克提斯倒是不介意，他也不是不清楚自己的处境，所以说吃什么都好，因此按照惯例另外两个人就直接开始火烤  
肉片。  
此时克劳德从口袋里翻出来一个很小的调料瓶，伸出手随便给男孩捧着的树叶子里撒了撒，“现在呢？”  
“好吃！”  
有了新的调味料，味道的层次更上一层楼，这次总算让王子满意。他呼着小嘴吹着肉，一点点咬着新鲜得来的食物。  
“这次真的要感谢蒂法了，”从克劳德手里接过混杂在一起的调料粉为自己加上，扎克斯感慨万分的嗅着瓶子里的香味，“让她再多调配一点下次带上。”

最终三个人围着篝火坐下，天色渐晚，小孩子可没有特种兵那种强悍的体质，立刻身上披上了小毛毯。  
这种高档材质的毛毯是诺克提斯本身的私有物，克劳德他们也是从诺克提斯的皇家顾问——同样年纪很小的伊格尼斯那里收到的。最开始接触时，他们两个成年人不得不惊叹皇家教育的可怕，很难想象这么点年纪的小孩子已经一副有模有样的管家姿态，认真叮咛守护王子工作时的表情还真有那么点威慑力。  
而身为王子的诺克提斯也并不是那么容易的，任何想要给国家造反的人都可以从还年幼且手无寸铁的小王子身上下手。作为王子，国家未来的王，从小就要经历被诱拐或者暗杀之类的事。是提早扼杀在摇篮里还是未来再将其推翻，就看来的那些人什么想法了。  
于是这么一次到城外参观野兽迁移的旅程就这样毁在了叛乱者身上，因为没想到敌人在内部，这孩子的确差点就被路上刺杀了，现在能坐在这里也是九死一生。  
“不知道伊格尼斯他们怎么样了…”吃了一片肉就提劲让小肚子撑饱的诺克提斯，卷着毯子抱着膝盖，坐在两名雇佣而来的前神罗战士中间，在夜晚降临之际感到了寂寞与不安。  
为了不被追查到，诺克提斯的手机也被留在了伊格尼斯那边。他现在同自己的人和国家音信全无，唯一能找到特定地点联络的只可能是扎克斯他们，这让小孩子对于自己所身处的位置一无所知。  
“明天赶路的话，就能找抵达有信号的地方了，”扎克斯如同知心大哥哥一样揉了揉小家伙的后背，言外之意就是能够搜索一下那边骚动的情况。  
当伊格尼斯等守护王子的皇室忠诚人员讲小王子伪装后偷偷送出来时，扎克斯和克劳德怎么也没想到自己的万事屋工作会接到这么一大票生意。  
钱自不用说，他们得到了一大笔，而这还不是全部，如果能把小王子安然无恙的送回宫殿，那么还有更大的一笔等着他们。  
同时他们不光要在自然环境下保护王子的安全，还要甩开那些刺客，绕开主要会被侦察到的道路，绕个大圈去往王城。这也是为什么他们现在身处的地方没有信号，而且野兽群居，生态环境过于自然的原因。

不过作为旅途协助的唯一提供，扎克斯和克劳德从那群皇家保镖的手里得到了一份高级露营帐篷。似乎是原本预定给王子野营用的，但是逃离的慌乱中只有这个还绑在车上，因此只能提供一份。  
然而为了不让王子的消失引起更多注意，同时他们也不知道叛乱的人有几个，所以他们只能尽可能隐瞒事实，拖延时间，伊格尼斯也被带了回去，为了营造出王子还在的假象。  
不过…这应该坚持不了多久。至于那边什么情况克劳德他们不敢说，但可以知道王子已经被送走并且赶往宫殿的事情已经被暴露，因为此前他们已经经历过一次追杀。然而这哪里能难得倒特种兵呢？两个人三下五除二就把追来的人解决，成功阻断他们把自己所在位置透露出去，同时机车也改了路线绕了更大的一圈。  
总而言之，晚饭过后熄灭篝火很重要。虽然有些冷，但是不想成为醒目的目标。可是这样野兽有可能会来偷袭，所以扎克斯和克劳德轮流守夜。  
不守夜的是时候，他们可以在唯一的帐篷内配小王子睡觉。  
嗯？陪王子睡觉？这话虽然说起来有点问题，可这事一辈子都没想过的事呢。  
总而言之经过这几晚的体验，他们是真真正正见识到路西斯小王子的睡眠魔法威力，总而言之只要不出现天塌了的巨大事变，基本上他能睡得雷打不动，不管是在机车上飞驰而或者被抱着移动，他都能继续熟睡。

“那贡加加是个什么样子的村子？”诺克提斯钻在自己的名牌货小睡袋里，露出个小脑袋，满头问号。  
“刚才都讲过尼布尔海姆了，贡加加留着明天讲，”扎克斯摆了摆动竖起来的食指，“一晚上只讲一个故事。”  
要不然就没得讲了…他们接受委托前可不知道小王子睡觉前还要听故事的…  
“这根本不能算是睡前故事，”克劳德实话实说，“到底有什么有趣的呢？”他是真的不太懂。  
刚才词汇量匮乏的他在小孩子的央求下，硬是用他乏味的描述方式讲述了一下自己的家乡。若不是扎克斯帮忙引导，他也许不超过五句就能结束所谓的睡前故事，并且用“鸟不生蛋”来进行总结。  
他不清楚皇室教育的小孩子是不是从小就会恭维人，而或者说真的对外界充满了幻想。总而言之诺克提斯深海般的蓝色大眼睛里充满兴趣，听得津津有味，似乎已经开始脑内遨游那几步就能走出去的小村庄，并且感慨说自己很想去看看。  
克劳德五味陈杂，扎克斯帮忙转移了话题。总之最后话题跑到了克劳德喜欢过蒂法这件事上，克劳德词汇量几乎降至零，扎克斯则发挥了自己彪悍的调侃能力，听得七岁小孩子脸红心跳，最后干脆被克劳德叫停，催王子赶紧睡觉。  
不过看来他们明晚的计划已经排上，该贡加加登场了。

…

清晨刚到，两辆摩托车飞驰的车轮声就劈开野外的寂静。隐约还能听到清晨的鸟鸣，以及轮子压过草地下树枝的杂音。  
未经开辟的道路崎岖不平，即使是草原，驾驶的平稳度也不可能和铺平的马路相比。咯噔咯噔的颠簸叫人屁股很不舒服，可这居然也没法叫醒困倦的小王子。  
按照一个地方不可久留的法则，克劳德与扎克斯在天刚亮时就收拾好东西上路了。不过这个早起可是小王子几乎没碰到过的事，虽然是在逃亡中，但此时有两个人照顾，他完全掉进水梦里没有意识到周围的一切。  
“诺克特，起来了…”  
早上时克劳德钻进帐篷拍拍他的背，却如所有人所料的那样没得到回应。  
“看来他真的没法清醒。”扎克斯这样讲，却也没帮忙，干脆提着东西往车上装，比个手势叫克劳德就这样把男孩搬上车。  
总而言之诺克提斯就和一个毛绒娃娃一样被捞起来，一点醒来的意思也没有，任由两名大人怎么把他努力固定在车上，他都没有挣扎。有那么几次他姑且用哼哼对一系列骚扰发出抗议，不过刚碰到清醒的边缘他就又被睡梦捉了回去。

一个王子想睡觉怎么办？  
当然是让他睡…  
最后两人把诺克提斯用小毛毯卷起来，直接就这样送上车，临时搞出打盹的地方。而这个地方不是扎克斯的车，则是克劳德的车。因为扎克斯的车后更合适放东西，此时捆满行李。  
于是运输王子的重任交到了克劳德手中，相比货物，一名王子可是贵重太多。他又不能把对方用绳子捆在自己身上，只能把小孩放在车前，让其靠在怀里用一只胳膊抱着。  
本来克劳德想把对方放在身后，可是对方太轻，很怕甩出去。外加诺克提斯并非失去意识，只要胳膊伸出毛毯一觉得冷，就会下意识缩回去，根本不好好伸出胳膊让克劳德握着。  
这导致克劳德就和一位抱孩子的父亲一样抱着那娇小的身子，一路缓缓往前。两人开车速度也大幅度减缓，就和早上骑自行车去买菜差不多。

随后的时间中，白日终于唤醒绝大部分日间生物，周围也逐渐有了生气。兽类出去觅食的身影开始出现在远方，周围空气里的鸣叫也多样化起来。  
人造机械的引擎声是这份自然中唯一突兀的存在，可也被车轮下的土地逐渐吸收，扩容的让这两颗往前飞出的黑色影子镶入自然的画布当中。  
随后他们经过巨大的湖泊附近，失去矮丛遮挡，草地暴露在强烈的阳光下，湖面波光仿佛碾碎的钻石版闪闪发光，这可总算把小王子强行照醒。  
他埋头要往克劳德怀里钻，可是刺眼的光线已经不客气的敲响他的眼皮。他只能把手从毯子底下伸出来，揉了揉困倦的眼睛打了个哈欠，身体这才逐渐意识到机车的震动是那样喧嚣。  
“有卡托布雷帕斯群，”已经掌握小王子某种喜好的克劳德，把兽群的情况低声塞进怀中困倦的小脑袋里。  
于是小王子就和闻到食物的狗儿一样突然睁大蓝蓝的双眼，激动的寻找那群巨大的身影。  
他不用多费事，因为他一抬头就正巧面对他们所经过的湖泊，阳光在睡眠的碎片跟着巨兽拖出的影子轨迹一同直接涌向他。  
他不得不又眯起眼睛适应了下光亮，下一秒就被闯入视野中的自然景观所吸引。  
成群的长颈巨兽立足在水中，它们长长的脖子拔高它们的身型，映入烈日。有的昂起脖子发出滚雷一样的鸣叫，有的弯成不可思议弧度低头觅食，彼此交错的身影，就像是巨大的树木横纵交错的插在湖中心。  
“好厉害…”虽然还有着很大距离，但从来没这样靠近经过巨兽附近的诺克提斯又惊喜又害怕，满是好奇的观察着它们，但也缩了缩身子。  
“如果伊格尼斯和爸爸也能看到就好了…”他天真的感慨，心思飞到了亲人身旁。担心和思念充斥在他小小的胸膛，即使是壮观的野兽群也无法将烦恼推开。  
如果可以，等到一切都平安无事后，他想回去把看到的都讲出来。不管是这两名骑着帅气机车的骑士，还是那些曾在图鉴上才见过的野兽，而或者这些未被完整开发过的自然区，他都想说。  
当然，还有他昨天偷偷收获的迦楼罗的断角，一定要炫耀。

扎克斯放慢速度，同克劳德平行驾驶。他们俩彼此相互递了一个眼神，但最终让小孩子打起精神的任务还是落在了扎克斯的肩膀上。  
“既然都起床了，那么就该吃早饭了！”黑发的前一等特种兵扬起嘴角，天蓝色的目光和此时的晴空一个颜色。  
他和克劳德经过训练倒是没什么，不过小王子不吃饭的话一会肚子就该咕咕叫了。所幸他们昨晚捕获大量肉，可以为他们备好的无聊面包增加点风味。  
扎克斯指了指前方在湖畔那头的小丘，“开到那个地方就开饭。”说着他抛下句“比赛吧”就突然加速冲向那边。  
克劳德有点无奈，谁知道扎克斯突然给他下了份挑战书呢？他一边加速一边用另一只手把诺克提斯调整了一个位置，小男孩改成正面骑在机车前面的空间里，腰间围着的小毛毯甩起来的弧度和小披风一样。  
“你不会输的，对吗？”王子昂起小脑袋，朝低头对上视线后稍有不甘的年轻战士询问道。  
但这样的询问反而激发出克劳德不一样的一面，只见他无言的点点头，决定无视掉好友作弊的行为，抱紧前方的男孩一个油门就冲了出去。  
阳光，草原，湖泊，巨兽，还有机车的引擎和小男孩的欢呼。  
要知道，这里可没有交通规则！


End file.
